


A Crown for a King

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: It's autumn, and her consort needs a crown.
Relationships: Tom Bombadil/Goldberry
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tolkien100





	A Crown for a King

First, she binds long, slender willow twigs around thick, green moss to form a circlet.

Next, she adds the waxy green holly.

The garland is taking shape now.

She reaches for a long, strong strand of ivy and weaves it around and about, encircling moss, holly and twigs.

She sings softly as she works, the sound like the whisper of falling water, flowing around her hands, becoming one with her creation; a song of love, a song of life.

For the final embellishment she adds more holly, red-berried with the rich fullness of autumn.

A fitting crown for her consort.


End file.
